


Helpless

by Dwimpala221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hamilton References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimpala221b/pseuds/Dwimpala221b
Summary: John and Sherlock meet whilst John is in the militaryBased on the song Helpless from Hamilton





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helpless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255248) by Philip Soo. 



Sherlock Holmes went to a bar with his older brother so that they could work on a case together, they walked around, deducing people and keeping to themselves - that is until Sherlock’s interest was grabbed. There was a blonde man sitting on a stool, a military man, a military doctor to be more precise. His cheeks got a slight pink hue to them and Mycroft followed the man’s gaze and laughed deeply.

“Oh, brother mine, one glance has you hooked?” Mycroft asked understandingly and looked down at the younger man.

Sherlock frowned deeply despite the blush upon his cheeks, “oh shut up Mycroft, I think getting close to him would be useful for the case.”

“How?” He looked back at the blonde.

“He’s a military man, he will know a bit about the military equipment that is being used.”

Mycroft hummed in thought before agreeing, the brothers made a plan. He went over to the blonde and introduced himself, striking up a small conversation in order to gain the Captain’s trust before he stood, “follow me.”

The man frowned a bit and stood up nervously, following the tall man blindly for a moment before stopping, “where are you taking me?” 

Mycroft grinned and looked over his shoulder at the lonely soldier, “I’m about to change your life.”

John smirked a bit, “then by all means, lead the way.” 

Mycroft lead him over to where a slightly shorter man with dark curls atop his head. Sherlock looked up with a blush, “Sherlock Holmes, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the younger man introduced himself.

“Holmes?” John asked with a grin and glanced at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled politely down at John and motioned towards Sherlock with one hand, “my brother.”

John walked over as Sherlock looked at him with bright eyes, “thank you for all your service,” he said eagerly.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it,” the soldiers cheeks held a small blush as he smiled at Sherlock, taking his hand before leaning down and kissing it gently. The Consulting Detective’s cheeks flared dark red at the feeling of John’s lips against his hand.

Mycroft smiled, “I’ll leave you to it.” With that, the eldest Holmes brother walked away.

Sherlock and John at the bars for hours, just talking and laughing and smiling. At the end of the evening, John gave the raven-haired man his number and left with a kiss to the man’s cheek. Sherlock’s cheeks went red again and he felt butterflies flow through him as he watched John walk away.

Over the next 2 weeks, the duo sent endless texts to one another, causing them both to fall harder for each other. They discovered that John was being shipped off to Afghanistan in a few months, so they decided that they wanted to marry.

John came over to meet Sherlock’s father and ask for his blessing. After a long, emotionless talk from his father, over fine wine and a nice meal, Mr. Holmes stood and walked over to John, shaking his hand. He was given permission to ask Sherlock to marry him.

Sherlock and Mycroft had been watching the scene from upstairs on Mycroft’s computer. The eldest Holmes brother has set up a camera for them to watch. The detective was a nervous wreck the entire time, watching anxiously, fearful that his father would say no. Though, once the positive answer came from his father, Sherlock ran downstairs to meet John.

The moment John walked out of the dining room, Sherlock threw himself at him and hugged him tight with a squeal of happiness. “John!” He laughed out. The blonde soldier smiled brightly and held the man close and tight. They already a wedding date picked and were ready to be married before John went off.


End file.
